


Sucked In

by DaniAndrea28



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniAndrea28/pseuds/DaniAndrea28
Summary: After a long day of playing Red Dead Redemption 2 Octavia and her dog get sucked in to the game. Now she must figure out why and also try to change the story if possible.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. I somehow woke up in Red Dead Redemption 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfiction. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome.

The ground was cold, the air was crisp and fresh, it smelled like nature and life, not like the city. Something was wrong. The last thing I remembered was a bright light and holding my dog. Where am I? What is going on? What happened? I began to panic. I'm not at home. I’m outside what happened? Did someone break in and kidnap me? my head was reeling, a million thoughts and scenarios were running through my head. My dog ,where is she? I need to get up, I need to look for her. Get up I tell myself and then I hear a familiar bark, her bark, but there is something else, a horse?  
“Miss are you alright?” a deep voice said. The voice was familiar, where had I heard it before? He asked again this time a little more stern with the slightest hint of concern in his voice “Miss are you alright?  
I began to open my eyes as I opened them I realized that I was no longer home, I was in a forest. I looked over to see who had followed my dog and came to help me. It took a second to realize who I was looking at, fear and disbelief began to come over me. The man standing before was Arthur Morgan, but how is this possible. I began to try to stand up but my legs gave out and I fell.  
“Let me help you Miss. Can you tell me your name please.” Arthur said as he reached to help me up. As he helped me up my head was spinning I felt sick. I began to look my body over and check if I was ok. As I looked my body over I realized that my body was not my body. I was in the body of a stranger. Wait, this body looks familiar, is this my online character’s body? I felt my head and could feel the large scar across part of my forehead. This is my online body. One minute I’m getting ready for bed the next I’m in a fucking video game, and how the fuck did my dog come with me? Ok get your shit together and think.  
“My name is Octavia Reyna and yours is sir?” I asked.  
“Arthur Morgan nice to meet you Ms. Reyna.” He said “Can I help you get anywhere, do you need help Miss?” he said.  
“Mr. Morgan I have nowhere to go I have no one, just me and my dog Bella and I had a horse but they are gone. In truth Mr. Morgan I’m alone.” I said trying to get him to take me to the gang.  
“Ms.Reyna I can take you to my camp and see what my boss says about you and Bella staying until you get back on your feet but I can’t promise anything but if you do stay you’ll have to pull your weight” Arthur said. He looked serious and had a pitiful look in his eyes. We began to walk back to his horse, a beautiful chocolate roan dutch warmblood.  
“What’s his name Mr. Morgan? He’s beautiful.” I said if his name is the name of the horse I have ingame then this is my game, but how did I get put in my game and how do I get out? “His name is Quincy and he is a very good boy.” Arthur said while giving Quincy a carrot. Bella began to bark. I forgot that she had never seen a horse before. “Bella hush! Stop or you’ll spook Quincy!” She quieted down some but was trying to bark again. “I’m sorry Mr.Morgan, Bella doesn’t know Quincy. The only horse she got along was my old one Lilly; they had been together since Bella was a puppy.”  
“It’s okay, maybe we could walk for a bit if you're up for it. I don’t want to spook Quincy or stress Bella out. I understand the bond a person has with a horse I lost my own recently. Her name was Boadicea and she was the best horse I’ve had.”  
“Thank you.” I said relieved.  
“So since we got a bit of a walk/ride back to camp you want to tell me about yourself Ms.Reyna if you’d be so kind.” he said with an inquisitive look while grabbing Quincy's reins to begin to lead him.  
“Ok but first tell me how long it is to camp and where we are. I’m a little confused by where we are.” I asked, trying to get my bearings.  
“We are up near O'Creagh’s Run, in the East Grizzlies we have a bit of a trek before we get to camp so we better get to walking before the sun goes down. We might be able to get to Emerald Ranch before dark.” Arthur said.  
“Ok well let’s get going then. By the way what were you doing up here?” asking as we began to walk Bella following, still wary of Quincy.  
Oh I was hunting with a friend of mine Hosea he was telling me about a huge grizzly bear that no one’s been able to kill. We weren’t able to get him so Hosea went back to camp and I decided to stay back and try to get him but instead I found you so that worked out.” A slight grin forming on his lips.  
“I'm happy you found me instead of that bear I think that would’ve been a very rude awakening.” Arthur chuckled.  
“Ms. Reyna if you don’t mind me asking but how old are you, because you don’t look old enough to be completely on your own.” Arthur asked he sounded concerned  
“I am nineteen years old. I lost my mama when I was fifteen and I’ve been on my own since then. I lost her to tuberculosis. She was fine one day and then gone the next. Bella was her dog but became mine. My father left the day I was born he left because I was born a girl. He wanted a son. I learned to avoid cities they're not safe for young girls. I tried to pickpocket but it wasn’t worth the risk of getting caught. I promised Mama before she died that I would not work in a brothel. I survived by hunting and pretending to be a boy, finding work when I could.” As we walked I told Arthur more my story trying my best not to reveal that I don’t belong here. The good thing is that maybe I could try to save him. I'm early enough in the story so that he hasn’t done any of Strauss’ missions.  
When we reached Emerald Ranch Bella and Quincy had become comfortable enough around each other so I could mount Quincy and hold her while we rode to Horseshoe Overlook.  
“Ms. Reyna it seems to me that you can handle yourself. It doesn't look like you need any help so why do you want to be a part of a group now?” Arthur asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed in the past hour or so.  
“I am tired of being alone. I miss having people that would have my back and have mine. I’m a hard worker Mr. Morgan I’ll do what needs to be done just say the word and I’ll do it please give me a chance. I owe you anyways you save me from that bear even if he wasn’t attacking me or near me. Thank you for taking me this far anyway Mr. Morgan. You could’ve left me near O’Creagh’s but you didn’t. Please just talk to your people if they say no I’ll leave.” Arthur had stopped Quincy and turned around the best he could and looked at me the best he could and said, “Ok I’ll vouch for you if you can prove yourself to Dutch and Hosea they say what goes.” He looked sincere and determined. I did it. I was in now just to save Arthur and the gang from Micah and the Pinkertons. I have to try.


	2. Meeting The Gang

We pulled into camp just as the sun was setting. The camp was cozy and it looked like it had been put together quickly. Which it had been. I never thought that I would be able to see the gang in real life, though it isn’t really real, just a bunch of pixels, polygons and code. As we got off Quincy I could see a man walking towards us, he was dressed like a gentleman, like he had wealth and had this air coming off of him like he was better than you, like he was above you in a sense. Dutch. He began to speak his voice was loud and had a booming quality to it. His voice was deep.  
“Who is this beautiful young lady, Arthur?” Dutch said.  
“This is Ms. Octavia Reyna and this beautiful pup is her dog Bella. She wants to join the gang if you and Hosea are alright with that.” Arthur said, stepping down off Quincy.   
“Hosea! Get over here!” Dutch yelled. An older man with grey hair got up from a table and began to walk over. “What is it Dutch?” he said as he walked over.  
Nice to see you Arthur did you get that monster we were hunting?” Hosea asked as he got closer. I guess he couldn’t see me since I am short compared to Arthur and Dutch I’m tiny.   
“No, Hosea but I did find something or rather someone.” Arthur said, smirking. Hosea finally saw me once he reached us and Arthur moved away from me a little bit. I didn’t realize that he had taken a protective stance in front of me. A small smile began to form on my face.  
“Ah, I see you’ve found a little something or someone, Arthur who is she?” Hosea asked.  
“This is why I yelled for you Hosea. Arthur says that she wants to join the gang and he seems to trust her. But I don’t know Arthur, where did you find and did anything seem off about her ?” Dutch said looking Arthur directly in the eyes. The look in Dutch’s eyes was serious.   
“Dutch, Hosea, I interviewed her on the ride down here from O’Creagh’s Run. Her dog took me to her. She was out cold and it took nearly five minutes to wake her up. She has no one; she only has her dog. Dutch she is still a child she told the truth I could see it in her eyes. Hosea what would you have done if you would have found her today? Because she was less than a quarter of a mile from where we saw that bear. Look all Ms. Reyna wants; is to have something like a family and people who have her back. She has spent the past four year going from place to place trying to survive.” Arthur said with a look in his eyes that was so sincere and so determined he wasn’t going to back down from Dutch saying no to me.   
“Ms. Reyna right?” Hosea asked.  
“Yes sir, my name is Octavia Reyna. I am from Texas. I am a hard worker. I know how to shoot and to hunt. I can and will do what needs to be done to protect me and my family and friends.” I said putting one hand on my revolver and the other on my hip taking a determined stance, trying to show them that I mean what I said.  
“Arthur, Hosea let’s go to my tent and talk about this. Ms. Reyna why don’t you go for a walk Arthur will come get you when we're done. Don’t go far, it's getting late.” Dutch said as he began to walk back toward his tent Arthur and Hosea following closely behind.  
Around two hours had passed when I could finally see Arthur coming out of the camp. As he got closer I could see his face but not his eyes. He was hiding them beneath his hat. He didn’t want me to see them. I guess they said no.   
When Arthur finally reached me he said, “Tomorrow morning we’re going to Valentine and you’re buying a good horse, supplies, and a good rifle and you are going to help me and some others get one of our friends back. But tonight you rest and enjoy yourself. This is your only chance to prove yourself if you fail then you’ll be on your way.” Arthur’s face was happy, anxious, and hopeful all at once.   
“Let’s go back to camp and talk with Dutch and meet the others. You will sleep with the other women tonight or you can sleep at the scout camp, your choice.” he said as he began to walk back.   
“Arthur, thank you. I mean it.” I said grateful and happy that my plan worked.  
When we got back into camp Dutch and the other members of the camp gathered around Dutch’s tent.   
“Ah here she is everyone, the newest member of our gang. Meet Ms. Octavia Reyna.”   
Dutch said gesturing to me as I walked up.  
Hi everyone like Dutch said my name is Octavia Reyna, but y’all can just call me Octavia. I’m a hard worker. So if you need help with anything just holler for me and I’ll do what I can to help,” a bark interrupted me as I was speaking to the gang “ O yeah this is my dog Bella she is a good girl.” As I finished a small boy came up to Bella and tried to pet her.  
“She is a pretty puppy. I like her.” He said as a woman came up to him with an exasperated look on her face.   
“Jack, you can’t just walk up to strangers like that, or strange animals. I’m sorry Ms. Reyna, he gets away from me sometimes and his father is no help.” She said, grabbing Jack’s hand. “I’m Abigail Roberts by the way. That idiot over there with the mangled face is John Marston, my husband and this boy’s father.” Abigail said, pointing over to John and a group of men at a table playing poker.   
“It’s alright Ms. Roberts, Bella likes kids, it makes her feel like a puppy again so Jack can play with her if he wants, just be careful is all. Who are the men playing poker with Mr. Marston? If you don’t mind me asking.” I asked Abigail looking towards the table.   
“The old man with the grey beard is Uncle, no one knows his real name we just all call him uncle he’s like the camp bum. The man to his left with the brown beard and the hat that is pinned up on one side is Bill Williamson. The one across from John that is dressed like a preacher and looks all disheveled is Swanson.” she said, as she and Jack began to walk toward the food wagon to get some stew.  
“Thank you Ms. Roberts I’ll talk to you later. It was nice to meet you and little Jack.”   
As I walk around camp getting the bearings of the camp Arthur walks up to me with an older woman in tow. Her hair piled high atop her head with a few grey streaks.   
“This is Ms. Grimshaw, she keeps the camp moving. She’ll take you to where you’re gonna sleep tonight and get your stuff set up once you get some things like a tent and stuff.” Arthur said.  
“Now Ms. Reyna I have put over here with the other women.” She said as began to walk over to one of the wagons and gestured for me to follow her.   
After getting settled in and feeding Bella some food, I went to bed waiting for the morning. Hoping that I would wake up and still be in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to comment. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Octavia go into Valentine and do some shopping before they meet up with Charles, Javier and Trelawny to save Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in almost three weeks life's been crazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I woke up early the next morning as the sun was just beginning to rise. It’s so beautiful it took me back to waking up early with my grandpa and going to the farm. It is so peaceful here. How can this not be real? How can this all just be a game?   
I began to walk over to Pearson’s tent to see if there was any coffee and leftover stew so I could feed Bella. Grabbing a bowl off the ground I looked in the stew pot to see if there was anything left and there was nothing.  
“Well Bella looks like you’re out of look there is no stew left I’ll try and hunt something for you later. How does rabbit sound?” Bella let a yip I guess I’ll be hunting rabbit later today.  
I grabbed a cup of coffee and walked to the edge of camp and watched the sunrise. The Chain began playing in my head. I started to hum it, hearing Fleetwood Mac in my head.  
Listen to the wind blow/ Watch the sunrise/ Run in the shadows/ Damn your love/ Damn your lies.  
“What’s that you humming there?” Arthur asked as he stood next to me. He must have snuck up to me or I just zoned out.  
“A song that my mom liked it’s called The Chain by a band called Fleetwood Mac. The sunrise reminded me of the opening lyrics.”   
“What are the lyrics?”  
“Listen to the wind blow/ Watch the sunrise/ Run in the shadows/ Damn your love/ Damn your lies.”   
Arthur took his journal out of his satchel and wrote it down. He started to draw the sunrise.   
After a while the rest of the camp started to wake up and began their morning chores. The day had begun.   
“Octavia, are you ready to head to Valentine and get you some supplies?” walking towards Quincy, Arthur had some clothes and a rifle in his hands.  
“Yeah just about”, I grabbed some rope that was laying near his wagon and made a makeshift leash and collar. “Bella here girl, you’re gonna have to stay here today. I can’t take you with me when I get back we’ll go hunting okay.” Putting the makeshift collar around her neck. I saw Hosea walking towards a table with a book in hand. Walking towards him, “Good morning Hosea.”   
“Good morning Ms.Reyna, how are you?”  
“Well, can I ask you a favor if you don’t mind.”  
“Sure what is it?” Hosea looked at me inquisitively.  
“Do you think you could watch Bella today if you don’t mind? Here's her leash so she doesn’t run off.”   
“Sure thing Ms.Reyna hope you and Arthur have a good day.” handing the leash to Hosea.   
“Thanks Hosea and by the way you can just call me Octavia.”   
“Your welcome Octavia.” A smile on his face as he said my first name.   
“So you ready to go?” Arthur asked as I walked back to him.   
“Yes let’s go to Valentine.”  
We mounted Quincy and began the ride to Valentine.   
============  
We arrived in Valentine around noon. Arthur hitched Quincy up in front of the general store. We dismounted and I took a good look around; Valentine is small and just as muddy as it seemed in the game and it stinks. I’m happy that smell-o-vision doesn’t exist.   
“So where do we need to go?”   
“The stables, general store and the gunsmith.”  
“Let’s go to the stables first so I don’t have to carry everything.”  
“Alright let’s get you a horse.” Arthur laughed and we walked to the stable  
At the stable an older man with a large mustache walked up to us.   
“Welcome to Valentine Stables, how can I assist you today?” The groom asked.  
“This young lady here is in need of a horse, what do you have?” Arthur asked him.  
“Someone brought in this mare she is a Nakota they found her in Cumberland Forest.”  
“She’s beautiful, how much?”   
“130.00”   
“Done. I also need a saddle, blanket, saddle bags, and a brush. Arthur, do you have any recommendations for the saddle and blanket?”   
“The blanket should have a bit of padding so that when you ride for a while the horse won’t be sore. The best saddle for you would likely be the Kneller Dakota saddle, it would fit you, it's good for the size of the horse and your size since you’re small. You need stirrups too, the Deep Roper stirrup would be a good option.”  
“Okay well then I’ll take those and the Stilwater blanket, the large saddle bags and a padded wool bedroll.” I told the groom.  
“That’ll be $278.00, the brush is complementary since this is your first time buying from us and here are some treats for her. Now what shall her name be?”   
“Lilith. Her name is Lilith.” I said with a confirming smile. Arthur looked at me and had a curious look on his face.   
“Okay Lilith, mare, 4 years old, blue roan, Nakota, owner Octavia Reyna. Here are your papers. She is all yours Ms.Reyna, good luck.”  
“Thank you sir have a nice day.”   
“So where did you get the name Lilith if I may ask.” Arthur asked as we walked towards Quincy.  
“It was a name that my mom loved and she also got it from the bible, Lilith was Adam’s first wife but Adam was displeased with her so God and Adam disregarded her and she became the mother of demons and the first woman before Eve. My mom said that if I ever had a sister her name would’ve likely been Lilith.”  
“So your mother wanted to name you after a demon?” Arthur said with disbelief and confusion.  
“Yes but Lilith was a strong woman who didn’t want to be submissive. Men don’t really like that so they chose to make her a monster and villain to humanity because she didn’t want to be submissive and obedient.”  
“Oh okay I see now Lilith isn’t a bad guy she is just misunderstood.”  
“Yep, and also it’s a pretty name.”   
“Yes it is.”  
“Let’s go ahead and go to the general store since we are right here and then the gunsmith okay.”  
Hitching Lilith next to Quincy we walked into the general store.  
“Good afternoon how can I help you?” a voice said as we entered the general store.  
“Good afternoon to you too, sir. I need clothes and food.”   
“Right here in our catalogue you can find everything you need. I have some fine skirts and dress for you ma’am.”   
“Sorry, sir but I won’t be needing those just pants and shirts and some vests. I don’t really like dresses they get in the way.”  
“Okay ma’am whatever you want but I don’t see why a lady needs to wear pants; you have your husband for all of that.” He said with a smug judgmental tone.  
Now sir, I am going to be polite, one it is none of your business why I choose to wear pants instead of a dress and two this man is not my husband he is a friend. So now if you don’t mind I’d like to see what you have so I can be on my way.”  
I could see out of the corner of my eye that Arthur’s stance had changed and he seemed to be getting ready to come to my aid and tell this man off.   
“Yes ma’am here is the catalogue.” The shopkeeper grumbled.  
“Thank you.”  
Looking through the catalog I found the clothes that I owned online and bought them again. I bought some essential canned food items per Arthur’s recommendation.  
“I think that’ll be it sir.”  
Alright your total comes to $263.78 for the clothes and the food items comes to $50.00 so your final total is $313.78.”   
“Here you go sir, have a nice day. By the way if you ever ask why I’m buying what I am buying or tell me that I shouldn’t buy it then you will regret it okay. Bye now.”  
Walking out of the store to Lilith Arthur asked me a question.  
“Why did you do that and also how can you easily spend that much?”   
“I told that shopkeep off because I will not take a man telling me what I can and can not do. It's bad enough I don’t have the right to vote. I shouldn’t have a man telling me what I can and can’t buy. It's my money that I’ve worked hard to get. I can spend this much because I have been saving my money for the past year and working my ass off. I have not had one day of rest since my mom died. So I can splurge today because I need to. I lost everything so I have to get it all back.”  
“Okay then I understand but maybe don’t go telling people off because they judge you. I would’ve stepped in to shut him up.”  
“I know you would have Arthur but I’ve been on my own so long this is far from the first time I've dealt with a guy like him, thank you though.”  
Unhitching the horses from the post we walked over to the gunsmith and hitched them across at the sheriff.  
“Hey there are some bounties here, maybe we should do one sometime, make a little money, Octavia what do you think?” Arthur said gesturing over to the bulletin board outside the sheriff’s office.  
“Yeah sounds good.”  
When we walked inside the gunsmith you could smell the metal and the oil used for cleaning the weapons.  
“Good afternoon how can I help you today?”  
“Hi, yes I need two cattleman revolvers, one Lancaster repeater, and one bolt action rifle with a long scope. I need three boxes of repeater ammo regular, four boxes of rifle ammo and three boxes of revolver ammo. I also need a gun belt and extra holster and five containers of gun oil. That should be it.”  
“I’ll have that ready for you in about ten minutes.” The clerk said as he grabbed the rifle behind the counter and got to work.  
“Okay thank you sir.”  
Ten minutes later the gunsmith was done. “Your total is $564.65, good hunting. Teach your daughter here well sir she sure does know her guns. You must be a proud father.”   
He said as we paid,  
Arthur said under his breath, “Don’t say anything just give him a smile and leave.”  
I did as he said and walked out.  
“How did that idiot even make the assumption that I’m your daughter? I look nothing like you.” Walking back to the horses with my new guns happy to have the sense of protection that they gave me.  
Weird that's not me I don’t even really like guns in the real world. Why do I find the comforting now or the feeling of them back on my hips reassuring. Odd.   
“I think he might have just said that because he didn’t know what to say at the fact that a young girl is buying all of this weaponry. Most women will just buy a pistol for protection and never really use it.”  
“Okay I see your point, anyways we better get going if we want to get to Blackwater before nightfall.”   
“Yeah you're right it’s almost three, and the ride to Blackwater is at least three hours.  
We mounted up and began our ride south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I will try to update when I can.


End file.
